Dear Merlin
by Faramirlover
Summary: Arthur writes Merlin a letter, because he isn't brave enough to say the things he feels. ARTHURxMERLIN. Willing to write a second chapter if people want it.
1. Dear Merlin

**A/N:** A little idea that came to me. Reviews will be loved and a second chapter written if people review and want it. My friends called this sweet when they stole it and read it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Merlin.

**Dedication:** July-V, who is such a nice person.

**OOOOOO**

Dear Merlin,

Dearest, sweetest, most wonderful Merlin.

I'm writing you a letter because, courageous as I am, I cannot bring myself to say these things to you. These things that I need to say to you. Or write to you, as it were.

I love you.

That's it really. You know I'm not good with words. I can't say things poetically, like Morgana can. Or sweetly, like Gwen can. Or with a grave sort of knowledgeable power, like Gius can.

But I can say things pure and simple and true. And the simple truth is that I love you.

I would give anything to make you happy. To make you love me.

I would give up my name and my family and my kingdom for you.

I would travel thousands of miles just to see your smile.

I would swim to the bottom of the deepest ocean for a single kiss from you.

I would give my very soul to any god that wants it, just to hear you say that you love me too.

You, to me, are the most perfect thing that ever walked this earth. Nothing compares to you.

And I know that you shall never read this, for I shall put this letter away and never let anyone see it, but this I swear, on every star that shines in the sky and the sun which burns and the moon which glows, I will love you till the day I die and beyond.

This is my truth.

My love.

My heart.

Your Arthur.


	2. Arthur

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter. A letter from Merlin to Arthur. This was a lot harder for me to write so I'm sorry that it took so long and I'm sorry that it's not as good as Arthur's letter. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all.

**Dedication: **For Redbull07 who was the first reviewer.

**OOOOOO**

Arthur,

You are the most annoyingly pompous, stuck up, conceited, arsehole that I have ever met in my entire life.

Do you realise that, although you call me an idiot, it is you who is the stupidest person on the planet. Who writes someone a love letter like the one you wrote me and then doesn't send it? Who pours out their heart and soul and never lets anyone read it? Who falls so deeply in love and doesn't tell the other person?

Only an idiot would do that.

Well, now I've got that off my chest I can write this properly.

I'm not very good with words, not like you. I wasn't brought up with them. I mean, I was lucky that I was bought up to read and write. I can't write beautiful things like you wrote. So all I can say is:

You may annoy me more than anyone else in the entire universe. You may act stuck up and like you're better than me. You may be totally vain about your hair. You may think that you're better than everyone else. You may be the worst type of person for a person like me to love.

But I love you anyway.

I love how you look after me. I love that you're so loyal and brave. I love your hair. I love the way you walk. I love the way that you actually _are _better than everyone else. I love the way that you're always so in control. I love everything about you.

I love you.

And I hope that when you find this letter, you don't get annoyed with me for not telling you straight away that I read yours. And I hope that you don't get angry about all the insults. And I kind of hope you write me more letters in the future. Ones that you actually want me to read.

And all those things that you offered in your letter. I don't want them. I just want you. Only you.

Forever thine,

Merlin

Oh, and, Arthur, don't hide a secret letter to someone under your pillow when it's about the person who makes your bed. And don't write their name on it. It's a bit obvious.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the second part. I would love to get some reviews.


	3. Authors note

Hi guys.

This is just a little note to say that there is now a one-shot sequel to this fic called 'To say Goodbye'.

I'd love it if you checked it out.

Till we meet again!


End file.
